A year of surprises
by tobystephensfan
Summary: This is about Harry and Charlet from my other HP story. The story is set in Harry’s 7th year and is no way related to WOE. When Harry enters his 7th year he is surprised to see a familiar face. One he has not seen since he was a child.
1. Prologue

Summary: This is a story about Harry and Charlet from my other story 'Harry Potter and the Wrath of Evil'. The only difference is that this story is set in Harry's 7th year and is no way related to Wrath of Evil. When Harry enters his 7th year he is very surprised to see a familiar face. One he has not seen since he was a child, expect for a day when he was fourteen.

**Prologue**

**Little Whinging Playground Park – Surrey 1990**

Harry was sitting in the park on one of the swings waiting for his best friend to show up with her mother. He'd been friends with her since he started nursery when he was 4 years old. She was the only friend he had ever had, because his cousin Dudley had beaten up anyone that talked to him, except Charlet of course. She was just the only one Dudley wouldn't hit, and that was because she was a girl. She was the first one to stand up for him. And since then they had become inseparable in school.

"Harry!" He quickly turned his head and saw Charlet running towards him with her mother straight behind. He jumped off the swing and ran forward to meet her, as she jumped into his arms in a big bear hug.

"Charlet, I've missed you."

"You only saw me yesterday" she said and then started to laugh. Harry and Charlet both sat back down on the swings. Suddenly Charlet's mother Mrs Hadley was standing in front of him with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Mrs Hadley. How are you?" Harry said enthusiastically. Mrs Hadley leant forward slightly and hugged him. "I'm just fine Harry, Thank you. Now I'm just going to be sitting over there on the bench, I trust you will both be alright?" Harry and Charlet quickly nodded and she walked away. Harry and Charlet chatted and played together for what seemed like days but was merely hours.

"Harry. I've got to tell you something. Me and mummy are leaving for France tomorrow" Charlet said starting to cry quietly. Harry quickly slid his arm around her shoulders.

"But why? You can't leave me alone. Who will start secondary school with me when we turn eleven next year? You're my best friend Charlet. I can't loose you, you're all I have." Charlet flung her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Harry I know! I feel the same but we have to leave. Me and mummy are sneaking away from daddy in the night so he won't know and come find us. I won't even be able to write you letters. I'm going to miss you so much." Harry's arm tightened around her shoulders as he too started to cry quietly.

"I'll really miss you Lottie. But I'm sure we'll meet again one day. We're friends forever." Charlet smiled as he used her nickname he had given her. She looked up into his eyes with a teary smile.

"Of course we'll meet again Harry. The stars have fated it." Just then Mrs Hadley started to walk over and Harry and Charlet stood up, still with their arms around each other. Mrs Hadley bent down and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"We'll both miss you Harry. I'm sorry to take Charlet away from you, but it's safer for her. I'm sure you'll see her again soon Harry but, in the meantime you take care and never forget about us, alright?" Harry let go of Mrs Hadley and put his arm back around Charlet's shoulders.

"Don't worry Mrs Hadley, I won't forget." Mrs Hadley walked away slowly and waited just outside the park's gate for Charlet, giving her a last few minutes with her best friend. Charlet kissed Harry on the cheek and pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear "Friends Forever." With that she gave him one last kiss and ran to catch up with her mother, looking behind her shoulder as they left the park, just hoping that one day she would meet up with him again.

**Little Whinging Playground Park Surrey – 1995**

Harry sat on his usual swing in the playground contemplating on the last four years of his life. At aged eleven Harry had been told by a giant man Hagrid that he was a wizard and was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, like his parents had. On top of that he found out that he was famous in the Wizarding world.

At the age of one the most feared Dark Lord of all time; Lord Voldemort. He wanted to kill Harry because he was known to be the one who would defeat him only Harry never died. Voldemort killed both his parents and when he went to cast the fated Killing Curse at harry it rebounded and banished Voldemort from his body. No one had ever survived the Killing Curse and from then on he was known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.'

During Harry's first year at Hogwarts he had met his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And from then on they were known as 'The-Golden-Trio'. Harry and his two friends had then proceeded to stop Voldemort (who was living off the life force of Professor Quirrel (who taught Defense against the Darks Arts) and living in the back of his head) from stealing the Philosophers stone which was said to give the Elixir of Life.

Harry's second year was no different, as the Chamber of secrets had been opened and the whole of Hogwarts had discovered his ability to speak Parseltongue which was transferred to him from Voldemort when he tried to kill him. That was the year that several students were petrified, including Hermione. At the end of the year it was discovered that Ginny Weasley, Ron's youngest sister, had been taken into the chamber and Harry had gone down with Ron to rescue her. In the chamber of secrets harry discovered that Ginny had been writing in a diary that Tom Riddle's (Lord Voldemort's) soul resided in and had been the one to open the chamber under Voldemort's possession. Harry faced a large basilisk (snake) and killed it with Gryffindor's sword and had stabbed the diary with a basilisk fang killing Voldemort's soul that had nearly come back to life.

In third year Harry had discovered that he had a godfather named Sirius Black but who was a criminal and had betrayed his parents to Voldemort as he was their secret keeper. One of his father's friends, a werewolf, Remus Lupin, taught at Hogwarts for that year teaching DADA and had become a close friend of Harry's. At the end of the year Harry, Remus and his friends had discovered that Sirius Black was innocent and that it had been Peter Pettigrew (who was thought dead, killed by Sirius) that had betrayed his parents, but he had escaped their clutches and they could not prove Sirius was innocent and he ahs been on the run ever since, but keeping regular contact with Harry and Remus.

And last year was by far the worst. That had been when he had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament by a Death Eater and was forced to participate. He had battled a dragon and mer-people and still came out alive. The final task was where it all went wrong. Him and Cedric had been helping each other through the maze and were the last two left in the maze and had decided to take the Triwizard cup together for a true Hogwarts win. However, when they touched the cup it turned out to be a portkey and thy landed in a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric and used Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort. Harry managed to escape with Cedric's body with the help of his parents echo's through 'Priori Incantatem' of his and Voldemort's brother wands. And now here he was back at the Dursley's for the rest of the summer.

He sat thinking for a long time wondering what his childhood friend was up to, just like he did every day of every year. He hadn't seen her since he was ten years old when she had left and he had always hoped to meet her again someday. Even though he had made new friends he still missed her.

He quickly stood up from his swing and started hurrying off down the path, with his head bowed down, back to Privet Drive. As he was walking towards the park gate he didn't notice a young woman coming right towards him and he crashed into her and she fell over onto her back.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Harry quickly bent down and held his hand out to her to help her up. The girl looked up into his eyes whilst taking his hand and he was looking at familiar deep blue eyes.

"Harry?" the girl whispered, then suddenly stood and jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so much! It's been nearly five years Harry!"

"Charlet?" He hugged the girl close to him remembering her familiar scent. "I've thought about you every day!" he whispered in her ear. Harry then stepped back and put his hands on her shoulders. "Let me look at you!"

Harry stood with her at arms length and looked at how much Charlet had changed. She still had the same deep blue eyes as she had as a child and her hair was pretty much the same dark blonde she used to have, except now she had bright blonde highlights going though it with a large sweeping side fringe. She was quite tall for her age and had long legs and had filled out in her chest. She was no longer the child he knew since the age of four. No. Now she was a young woman.

"You've changed so much Charlet! What are you doing here?" He led her over to a bench just off the walkway under an old oak tree.

"Thanks Harry, I think! You haven't changed one bit Harry! I'm only passing through to visit m grandma, I go home again tomorrow. I didn't know if you'd still be here though."

"You have to go home tomorrow?" he sighed sadly. "But I only just saw you again after so long."

Charlet scooted over on the bench and put her head on his shoulder. "I know Harry, I know. I missed you a lot too Harry. More than you know." Harry put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly to him. They spent the rest of the day talking and catching up.

Harry found out that Charlet was in her own band and dance group and was also a cheerleader and had won many medals for gymnastics. Charlet and Harry had started gymnastics and dancing when they were 5 and had both been doing it ever since, although Harry had to carry on with it secretly because the Dursley's would throw a fit if they knew Harry was still going hip hop dancing and to gymnastics. Harry also discovered that Charlet's band and dance group was with people that Harry had also worked with while in the dance group and wondered how good they all worked together. No one except Charlet knew that Harry did gymnastics or dancing and she vowed to keep it a secret if he would keep hers, which they readily agreed to.

By the time they had finished catching up it was time for Charlet to go back to her Grandma's to catch a flight home to France.

"I'll miss you so much Charlet." He said whilst holding her tightly in his arms.

"I'll miss you too Harry." She looked up into his dazzlingly bright emerald green eyes and felt warmth spread throughout her body. She slowly leaned forward and gave him a soft and gentle kiss on his lips, which he readily responded to. She leaned back and smiled up at him before kissing his cheek and whispering "I love you Harry" before she turned and walked slowly down the road, leaving harry to wonder if he would ever see her again.

* * *

Please Read and Review. At the moment HP and the Wrath of Evil is on hold as i have no inspiration to finish the next half of the current chapter that i am working on, hopefully i will get some inspiration soon! Meanwhile i had a dream about a scene that will feature in this story and it just screamed out at me to write it down so i did and then i decided to write it as a full story so here is the prologue! I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Authors Note:

**18 February 2010:** Sorry for the delay in the update. I've been really busy lately with college and my drama practical exam which is only in 2 weeks! Anyway, I've had a lot of inspiration lately but they have all been for several later chapters in this story and in 'Wrath of Evil'. Hopefully I can get more inspiration for these earlier chapters and bring it all together. Hope you like this. Please review!

**Chapter 1: A chance encounter**

It was already September first of Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts and he soon found himself sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Harry where having a game of wizards chess and Hermione had gone to talk to Ginny.

It was about half an hour later that Hermione entered the apartment with another girl. One girl that looked all too familiar to Harry. She had that same familiar dark blonde hair with her bright blonde highlights and side swept fringe. Her eyes were still that same deep blue colour, and she was still tall with long and slender legs. He knew her all too well.

"Harry, Ron, this is the new exchange student Charlet Hadley. She's in seventh year like us." Hermione moved into the compartment and sat down next to Ron, Charlet followed in behind her.

Charlet was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, low cut v-shaped, emerald green, strappy top, with a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and black ankle boots with a very small heel. She had her hair hanging in loose ringlets around her face, and only had slight black eye shadow and eyeliner, and a hint of blusher. She had changed even more since he had seen her last three years ago.

Charlet glanced around the compartment and her eyes landed on Harry. She immediately knew that he was her Harry and her eyes widened. She suddenly let out a squeal of delight that left Ron and Hermione confused.

"HARRY!" As Harry stood up Charlet ran forward and launched herself onto Harry wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and putting her arms around his neck. Harry was holding her up lightly by her waist. Charlet embraced Harry tightly before gently lowering herself back to the ground.

"Nice to see you too." Harry smirked. Charlet hugged Harry again and placed a kiss on each cheek.

"I missed you so much Harry! You have to tell me everything!" she whispered lightly in his ear.

"Don't worry I will Charlet. I missed you too." Harry said as Charlet stepped out of the embrace. All the while Ron and Hermione had looked on, very much confused as to how Harry and Charlet could know each other.

"H-Harry?" Hermione quietly said. Harry and Charlet both looked over at Hermione. Charlet took hold of Harry's hand and linked her fingers with his and gently led him towards the seats facing Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione this is my childhood friend Charlet. She's been my friend since we were four years old. Well, up until she moved to France when I was ten. We didn't stay in contact but we met up again three years ago in Surrey. And, the fact that she's supposed to be my best friend, and didn't even tell me she was a witch." Harry turned to face Charlet who had gone a light shade of pink.

"Well, it wasn't my fault Harry it was mama. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone I was a witch. And how was I supposed to know you were a wizard! I didn't even know until I went to Beauxbatons! And to top it all off you were also famous! Well, not the harry I knew!"

"And you still didn't tell me!?" Harry looked slightly hurt.

Charlet put her head down in guilt. "I didn't want to think of you as the Boy-Who-Lived Harry. I just wanted to know you as…as my Harry. The one who I met in nursery. The one I used to share my lunch with." She looked up at Harry through her fringe and saw that he understood.

"I understand Charlet, I really do." Harry looked into her eyes and she nodded her head gently to show that she understood.

Ron chose that moment to interrupt their private moment. "So, you guys really have known each other for that long?"

Charlet started to count something on her fingers. "Yep, thirteen years today actually!" The shock on Ron and Hermione's faces was priceless. Hermione leaned forward slightly in her chair towards Harry.

"Harry, how come we've never known about her?"

"It was my own private thing Hermione. I didn't think that anybody needed to know about my, well, thought to be, muggle friend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's ok Harry, we understand it was your secret to keep" she elbowed Ron in the ribs "right Ron?"

Ron rubbed his ribs gently "Oh, yeah. Course we do mate."

"Erm…Ron, Hermione do you two mind if I steal Harry from you for a bit, you know, just to catch up and stuff."

Hermione and Ron quickly nodded. "Of course you can, we understand. Erm, me and Ron will just go and…do something. Come on Ron." Hermione quickly stood up and Ron followed her out. Once they'd left Charlet stood up and locked the compartment door and pulled the blind over the window.

"Oh, Harry! I missed you so much that it's unbelieveable! You have to tell me everything that's gone on since you started here. I've heard all the rumours and the newspaper stories from the Daily Prophet but I know those are all bull. So come on tell me, I wanna know!" Charlet said quietly with a hint of excitement in her voice.

So for the rest of the train ride Harry sat Charlet down and told her everything. From meeting Ron, and saving Hermione from a troll in first year up until the death of his godfather Sirius in fifth year. Not much had happened in the last year, Voldemort had kept quiet, except for the occasional raids here and there. Harry knew he was planning something big.

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron and Hermione took a carriage up to the school and went their separate ways as they went into the great hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione went and sat at the Gryffindor table while Charlet had had to get the boats to the school with the first years and had to wait outside the great hall ready to be summoned in to be sorted.

All the first years had been sorted and Gryffindor had earned seven first years respectably whilst Slytherin only earned four. However Dumbledore had another announcement to make.

Dumbledore stood up at the front of the head table and spoke loudly "Now that our first years are sorted we can sort our new transfer student. She has come to Hogwarts from France and will be starting in her seventh year. Charlet Hadley please come forward."

_Please, please make it into Gryffindor!_ Was one of many thoughts zooming around in Harry's head that he never even noticed Charlet enter from the huge doors of the Great Hall and slowly walk up to the head table, sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on her head.

Harry quickly snapped out of his daze and looked up at the head table to watch Charlet get sorted.

**Meanwhile at the head table**

At the sound of her name Charlet had entered the great hall and had placed the sorting hat on her head as she sat down on the small stool. She never noticed the bright emerald green eyes looking up at her with hope and nervousness. As she placed the hat on her head he she suddenly heard him in her head.

"_Ah, you are not too difficult to place I see."_

"Well, where do you want to put me?"

"_I see you have a lot of courage and bravery. Ah and I see you are very much acquainted with our most popular Gryffindor."_ The hat said with a chuckle.

Charlet was suddenly very intrigued and curious. "Who do you mean? I've never been to Hogwarts before."

"_You will in time my dear. And I daresay you will be glad to see him. I can already see you having a happy future with him."_

"But I don't understand" Charlet said to the hat in her mind confusedly.

"_Don't worry, you will. I know many things and one thing I know about you is that you are destined to be with your chosen one. You may have many rocky moments together but in time you will be his."_

"How do you know all this? And what do you mean rocky moments together? I don't know who this person is, if you could only tell me. No wait…its Harry isn't it!?"

"_Ah, you've taken a guess. Only time will tell if you are right. You will come to understand me, in time. I see that you are a very curious person, not unlike another person I once sorted. You have a lot of love to give my child, as well as bravery and you are undoubtedly courageous, therefore I will place you in…GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat shouted out the house to the great hall.

The great hall suddenly erupted in applause and Charlet hopped off the stool, placed the sorting hat on the stool and headed towards the Gryffindor table where she Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Dumbledore stood up and said loudly "Now that our last student has been sorted. Dig in!" and then quietly sat back down again.

**Back at the Gryffindor table**

When the sorting hat had shouted Gryffindor Harry had felt a tremendous amount of relief. Now he'd be able to see her everyday. Charlet had walked up to the Gryffindor table and had immediately sat down next to Hermione, directly opposite him.

Her face was a look of wonder as food suddenly appeared all along the table. "One of the many great surprises of Hogwarts" Harry said to her. She quickly forgot her surprise and started to tuck into some pie, mash and gravy. Coincidentally the exact same meal as Harry had picked.

Many of the Gryffindor's sitting near them had taken to greeting Charlet and seemed surprised when they saw that Harry and Charlet already knew each other. They only came to this knowledge when everyone was telling her how horrible Snape was and Charlet turned to Harry and said laughing "Oh Harry! He reminds me of Mr. Clarke our old maths teacher in school! He used to assign us detentions every day at lunch time because we could never stop talking!" Harry suddenly started to laugh along with her and everyone seemed very confused until they realised that they where childhood friends.

After the welcoming feast Dumbledore told them all to hurry off to bed and Hermione and Ron started to show the first years to the common room but not before telling Harry the new password. Harry walked Charlet to the common room and when they got the portrait of the fat lady he said the password 'animus materia' and the portrait swung open. Charlet was once again surprised but followed Harry through the portrait hole none the less.

Harry started telling Charlet about Hogwarts including the house elves to pass the time before the common room started to fill up around them. The first years had arrived and been sorted into their dormitories. Ron and Hermione had gone straight to bed after sorting the first years and said they'd see Harry and Charlet tomorrow. Harry and Charlet both stayed up late into the night until they decided to head off to bed.

Harry walked Charlet over to the girls dormitories and said goodnight. As he was about to leave and walk to his dormitory Charlet caught his arm and he turned to face her, noticing that their faces were nearly touching.

"Thank you Harry. For everything. Goodnight." She leaned in slightly and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek before letting go of his arm and gracefully gliding up the staircase to the dormitories. Harry just stared after her before whispering "Goodnight" even though he knew she didn't hear him. He then turned and walked up the stairs to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Surprise Arrival

Authors Note:

**23 November 2010:** I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in, well, forever! Life's just been hectic lately, I started university this year and then my mum went into hospital and was diagnosed with a rare form of ovarian cancer so my writing had to take a backseat for a while. But don't worry all is well and I am back for Christmas, hopefully with a new chapter in the coming weeks.

**Chapter 2: The surprise arrival**

The next day was a Saturday and so there wouldn't be any classes until Monday morning. All the students had gotten their timetables and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Charlet where happy to see that they had the same classes together, except one in which Hermione had Arithmancy and Ron had Care of Magical Creatures; thus leaving Harry and Charlet on their own for a free period. Saturday morning saw everyone up to a rather late start as it was the weekend.

Harry, Ron and Hermione where headed on their way to look for Charlet to see if she wanted to go down by the lake to sit and talk for a while. They had no idea where she was but they bumped into her along one of the corridors.

"Charlet, do you want to come down to the lake with us for a bit?" Harry asked.

Charlet looked slightly nervous for some reason. She chewed lightly on her bottom lip before answering "Erm...No. I can't I have some…stuff to do, but I'll catch up with you guys at lunch."

Harry knew she was keeping something from him but decided to just let it go. Perhaps she just wanted to explore the castle as it was her first day here. "If you're sure then." Harry said somewhat sceptically.

Harry, Ron and Hermione started off towards the lake, all the while Harry had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Charlet was off doing something that he should be there for.

Hermione and Ron seemed to notice his wandering mind and tried to engage him into pointless conversations about pranks and NEWT's. As it neared lunchtime the trio made their way to the great hall expecting to see Charlet at the Gryffindor table, but she was nowhere to be seen. Now Harry was getting worried.

"I'm sure she's fine Harry. She probably just got a little lost." Ron had mumbled to him whilst eating a mouthful of sausages. It was about two hours before Harry decided to go looking for her. He looked in the library, all of the empty classrooms, even the grounds before he decided to look on the Marauders Map for her. To his surprise she was nowhere to be found. That meant that she was only one place.

He started to make his way down to the Room of Requirement hoping that Charlet would be in there. He had no idea what she could have been doing all day. As he got to the corridor he saw a small door materialise. He slowly walked towards it, opened the door and quietly stepped in. The sight that met him in the middle of the room was, to say the least, a very shocking surprise.

There where various gymnastics equipment set up around the room including large blue gym mats. There was a vault, uneven bars, balance beam and a big floor dance mat. He saw Charlet in an emerald shimmer long sleeved low neck leotard, with black and silver shimmer wave detail on the front and the sleeves, and a small curly letter C was printed on the left side of the leotard on the hip in silver. He immediately noticed that it suited her figure perfectly, oh yeah he definitely noticed.

He saw her doing a very complicated routine on the uneven bars with various twists and handstands and she ended gracefully with a triple back dismount. She seemed unaware of Harry's presence and quickly jumped off the platform while taking her wrist bands off and throwing them in a small black tote bag.

Suddenly Charlet turned around and gasped "Harry! I didn't know you where in here!" she quickly pulled a shirt and joggers from her bag and quickly put them on. "Well I got worried when you missed lunch so I thought I'd come find you, I wasn't expecting you to be doing gymnastics when I walked in here!" he said rather surprised.

"How long where you standing there Harry?"

"Only a minute or two, I watched you on the bars, you were really amazing, and a perfect dismount." The gymnastics equipment suddenly disappeared and Charlet picked up her bag and headed towards Harry.

"Thanks Harry. I didn't think I'd be able to practice once I started Hogwarts but I read about this room and though it'd be perfect for my own gym. Why where you surprised anyway, do u not practice gymnastics anymore? If I remember rightly you were actually pretty good" she said with a small laugh.

Harry blushed a bright pink "well no, I haven't done gymnastics in quite a while, I've been practicing basic floor techniques but I haven't been on the bars or the rings in a few years, I'm probably a little rusty now."

"Aww don't worry Harry, I can always help you practice, get you back into shape. Hey, maybe we can even practice our dancing together! Oooh please do it Harry, it'll be fun! No one will know I promise, I won't tell a soul, and no one will ever see us dancing or anything, please?" she started tugging on his arm and gave him a small pout. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh all right then! But we'll have to practice on our free periods ok?"

"Ok!" and she quickly jumped up to hug him, "thank you Harry! It's no fun when your on your own it'll be nice to practice with you again." Harry quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek "your welcome. Come on let's get back to the common room."

They walked into the common room to find Ron and Hermione on the couch playing exploding snap. Hermione looked up on hearing the portrait open.

"Finally found her did you Harry, I told you she'd be fine. Where was she anyway?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. She was in the room or requirement."

Charlet turned to Hermione "yeah I just wanted some time alone you know? Well I'm off for a shower anyways I'll be back down for dinner." Charlet quickly sped up the stairs to the girls dorms and Harry sat down on the couch and joined in the game of exploding snap.

A few hours later saw them all sitting in the great hall just finishing the last of their meal when a loud bang sounded in the hallway. Everyone stopped immediately and looked towards the doors. "What the hell is that?" Harry said looking perplexed. Ron looked at him "I have no idea!"

Suddenly a loud voice echoed from outside the hall "Dumbledore! Where is she!" Charlet had gone as white as a sheet and she clutched onto Harry's arms tightly "Oh my god! I have to hide quickly!"

Harry quickly stopped her "Wait, why?" She looked at Harry apologetically "I can't explain now, I'll tell you later, unless he tells everyone first."

She quickly slipped underneath the table where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting just as the doors banged open and a menacing figure with four bodyguards stepped through. He was tall and looked to be around 32 years old, with brown hair and deep black eyes. He had a long billowing forest green robe and he radiated power. Four bodyguards flanked him; they were all wearing the same thing, a long pitch black robe. Each had a menacing look on their face to match their master's.

Dumbledore quickly stood "Hello Rothwell, and whom is it you are looking for?" he quickly approached up near the head table and glared.

"You know full well who I mean! She ran away during the summer and I haven't seen her since, and a little birdie told me she turned up here yesterday! You know what I can do Dumbledore so tell me where my wife is!" he screamed.

All the students and teachers had gone perfectly quiet and still, watching the exchange, they all gasped when he said 'wife'. Dumbledore looked calm and serene "I don't know where she is Charles."

During the exchange Charlet had quietly slipped underneath the bench and was carefully crawling along the side of the Gryffindor table to get to the doors of the great hall. No one had noticed her leave, except Harry, as they were all staring at the commotion at the head table. He kept glancing down the side of the table to see if she was nearly towards the doors, if she was trying to escape it must be important.

"I know she's here Dumbledore, in this room, I can feel her! And when I get my hands on her…" Dumbledore quickly interrupted him.

"You'll do what? Steal her away again to be reduced to the harsh treatment from you, why do you think she ran away from you in the first place?" Charles looked triumphant.

"Ah! So she is here, I knew it! It doesn't matter what you say Dumbledore, she's mine and I can do what I like, legally and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me!" He quickly turned towards the tables full of students and started quickly scanning the room, when he appeared to see nothing he closed his eyes for several moments. Everyone in the hall was much confused.

Charlet nearly cried out in joy, she was nearly at the door! All she had to do was duck out from behind the table and run towards it. What she or no one else noticed was that one of the guards had spotted her and had quietly walked down the side of the table towards her.

Charles quickly opened his eyes and made some hand gestures to the other 3 men and they started off towards the door. The man suddenly grabbed Charlet by the neck of her collar and lifted her up so she was standing and quickly dragged her towards the head table.

"Ah, dear wife there you are!" cried Charles with false merriment. Everyone in the hall gasped as one and Harry had gone as white as a sheet. All the while Charlet was struggling trying to get out of the man's grasp "get your hands off me!" she cried. Charles nodded to the man and he quickly let go of her and pushed her toward Charles.

"It's been very hard to find you! What did I tell you about running off after what happened last time? You know what the consequence will be!" he hissed.

"Stay away from me! You know why I ran away! I told you to never touch me again!" then she spat at his feet, he didn't even twitch and he just stared angrily ahead.

"You'll pay for that you bitch." And then he backhanded her hard across the face and she went sprawling across the floor. She landed hard on her side with a hand clasping her face with a silent tear dripping down her face.

There was immediate uproar amongst the students and teachers. Harry was outraged that he had just hit her across the face, he went to stand but Ron held him back. "You can't do anything Harry! They're legally married in the wizarding world and he is allowed to do as he likes by laws. There's nothing any of us can do, he can abuse her all he likes, not even the ministry can interfere." Harry almost cried at hearing this, he couldn't believe some of the wizarding laws.

"Get up!" Charles spat. Charlet carefully stood and stepped back away from him. "After that little stunt I think I shall have to put the binding bracelet on you again." Charlet went pale and cried out "No please don't! I'll do anything, anything not to have that on me again! Please, I'm sorry! Please!" she fell to her knees and started crying, she couldn't help but feel she had betrayed herself by showing her weakness, but Charles just looked on seemingly bored. "Alright we'll leave it off…for now, now stop your crying! Any more disrespect like last year and it goes straight back on! Now I'm going to be staying here for a while so I can keep my eye on you." He then turned to Dumbledore "I have already had the elves find me and Charlet a room, I'll see you tomorrow Dumbledore for a little…chat."

Dumbledore looked positively ill as he sat down slowly in his chair as the teachers started bombarding him with questions. It seems they knew just about as much as the students did. But Dumbledore seemingly ignored them and looked stonily towards the pair in the middle of the hall.

Charles nodded to the guards and they walked towards Charlet and hoisted her to her feet, by now she had dried her eyes and was looking stonily ahead at the doors, she would not appear vulnerable again in front of her friends. Another nod and the guards stood behind Charles ready to guard him from any attacks.

He walked towards Charlet and clasped her to his side, and arm around her shoulders. Charlet looked positively sick. He slowly guided Charlet towards the doors and as she passed by the Gryffindor table she gave a look of pleading and sorrow towards Harry, her heart just about to break at seeing the sad, longing look upon his face. She gave him one last glance before being swept into the corridor.

As soon as Charles had Charlet safely enclosed within their rooms he ordered the guards to leave and walked menacingly towards her. "Think you can leave me did you? Think I wouldn't find you? Don't think because I got you publicly I won't give you what for!" he screamed as he punched her across the face. She fell to her side and turned away from him. He knelt down beside her and grasped her hair and pulled her to look at him. "Don't think that's all you're going to get! I seem to remember you promised me a son once upon a time!"

He pulled her up by her hair and quickly dragged her into the bedroom and threw her on the king size bed before locking the door. She closed her eyes tightly and she knew then, it'd be another very long night, like countless times before. She knew there wasn't any point in screaming, no one would hear her. And as she felt him, all she could think about was how hard it would be to cover the large bruise that was fast-forming on her face come the morning.

**So I know your wondering what happened in the great hall after Charlet left, well all will take place in the next chapter! I hope you liked this one, this was one of the main scenes that I had in my mind for a long time and I finally got it finished, don't worry if you don't know what's going on Charlet will reveal the full story next chapter. I would really appreciate some feedback on this chapter, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or issues with grammar, I wanted to get this done quickly so you wouldn't have to wait any longer! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Morning After

Authors Note:

**2****0 July 2011:** I can't apologise enough that I haven't updated in months! Life has been very hectic but now I've finished University for the summer and have loads of time on my hands. I hope to keep updating both of my stories regularly. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

Charlet woke in the morning with Charles sleeping quietly next to her. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7am already so she slipped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. As she entered the bathroom she saw a large purple bruise forming on her left temple. She knew she couldn't use a glamour charm because of the necklace Charles had given her.

Shortly after they were married, Charles had given her a necklace with a silver locket shaped like a heart and he had told her it had protection charms placed on it. She didn't realise that was the worst mistake she ever made. After that, the clasp on the necklace was forever sealed and would only unlock in the event of Charles' death. The first time Charles had hit her, it left a red mark on her cheek and she soon discovered that she couldn't place any glamour charms on herself because the necklace blocked them.

She decided that she would try to cover it as best she could with make-up and see how it looked. Charlet quickly took her shower and dressed in her jeans and red-diamante t-shirt with her black sandals. She did her hair in small ringlets and started to work on her make-up. By the time she was finished the bruise on her temple had significantly faded but it was still very noticeable.

Sighing heavily, she left the bathroom and made her way to the bedroom to find a cardigan to wear. Charles was already up and dressed when she entered and was sipping a mug of coffee. "And where do you think your going dressed like that?" he exclaimed angrily.

Charlet looked down at her outfit and back at Charles "I was thinking I was going to breakfast." Charles set his coffee mug down and dragged Charlet over to the wardrobe "Not dressed like that your not, at least make yourself presentable. I will not have my wife looking like a common slob! And be quick about it! I'll wait for you outside to go for breakfast." And with that he left.

Charlet felt like crying. He always ordered her around, there wasn't even anything wrong with what she was wearing! Well, she should have known by now that Charles always liked to look rich and glamorous, and that went for her as well. She quickly perused the wardrobe and pulled out a short dark blue pencil skirt, and teamed it with flat black shoes, a short black cardigan and a white silk top. She was now ready for the act to begin.

Charles had approved of her outfit and he accompanied her down to the great hall for breakfast, followed by four of his bodyguards. As soon as they entered the hall everyone had turned to look at them. She knew by the horrified looks on their faces that they had noticed her bruised face. She noticed that a small round table had been set up, not too far from the teacher's table, and Charles began to steer her towards it.

They passed by the Gryffindor table and Charlet had to purposely look away from seeing the look that she knew would be on Harry's face. When they finally reached the table she noticed two throne like chairs placed next to each other and knew then that it had all been Charles' doing.

Charlet could feel the stares of everyone, including the teachers, on her and tried to act as normal as possible. Charles helped her into her seat and then took his own while his bodyguards stood behind them. Charlet leaned forward to take some bacon and add it to her plate when Charles grabbed her wrist "No bacon for you. I suggest a small bowl of fruit. I don't want you getting fat."

Charlet nodded and he let go of her wrist and she then proceeded to eat her small breakfast of various fruits, while Charles dug in to a full English breakfast. After she had finished she sat in silence looking down into her lap. She heard Charles click his fingers and one of his bodyguards stepped forward and handed him a vial of pink potion. "Charlet, its time for your potion." All through breakfast Charlet could hear the whispers, and sense the stares. However by this time no one was paying attention to her after Charles had glared at the room. The only people watching her were the teachers and the golden trio.

"Please, do I have to take it here? In front of everyone?" she looked up at him with a pleading look. His face took on an angry expression. "You'll drink it when I say!" Charlet shakily took the potion from him and drank it down in one gulp.

Charles took the empty vial from her and passed it to his bodyguard and gently rubbed the back of her shoulder. "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Charles suddenly stood up and told his bodyguards to escort Charlet back to their rooms. "I need to have a little chat with Dumbledore."

Charlet stood and walked out of the great hall with the four bodyguards surrounding her, while everyone watched her leave. It had been several hours and Charles still had not returned to their rooms. Charlet knew it was a Sunday and that there would be no classes. The bodyguards had gone to the sitting room to play some gambling game and she decided to slip out, unnoticed.

Once outside her rooms, Charlet started running along the hallways to the Room of Requirement. She finally reached it and stepped inside to find a warm fire and a sofa. She had only been there an hour when she heard someone come in. She quickly glanced up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking towards her to sit on the sofa.

She looked up at Harry sitting next to her "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you!" he roughly pulled her into an embrace while she cried on his shoulder. Ron at this point looked extremely uncomfortable to be in the same room as a crying girl, while Hermione felt she was intruding on a personal moment. Charlet pulled away from Harry and wiped her eyes as she looked at them "I want to tell you everything, from the beginning."

"I was thirteen and very much unaware that my father knew where I was. My mum and I moved to France to escape him and his abusive ways, he was also a muggle, but then he found us. He tricked me. It was during Christmas term and I was dancing in a magical show when I met Charles..."

_As she danced, his eyes followed her every move. He was charming, handsome and very dashing. Charlet finished her dance piece and went backstage to change into her regular clothes. As she was about to meet up with her mother outside Charles bumped into her. _

"_I saw you dancing, you were very beautiful." Charlet blushed brightly, never having had any male attention or compliments before. "Why thank you." Charlet knew that he was way too old for her (he was 28), but something between them just clicked, like they were meant to be. He dazzled her. "I'm Charles Rothwell" he said seductively "and you are?"_

_By this time Charlet was blushing bright scarlet. He was leaning very close to her and she could feel his breath on her face. "Ch…Charlet Hadley" she gasped. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered "that's a lovely name." Charlet quickly stepped back away from him._

"_I'm really sorry but I must get going." She turned to leave when Charles grabbed her hand. She turned to face him and he elegantly kissed her hand. "May I write to you?" Charlet hesitated before nodding and giving him her address. He gave her hand another kiss before turning and disappearing down a side street. _

"Charles wrote to me every day and I found myself falling in love with him. At first my mum didn't approve because of the age gap, but when she saw how he treated me, she agreed to us going out. It occurs to me now that he had charmed my mother into agreeing for us to see each other. On Valentine's day Charles proposed and I accepted. We were married on April 12th in a small magical ceremony in France. The first year was the happiest I ever spent with Charles. He treated me so wonderfully, with so much care and kindness, he treated me to holidays, expensive gifts, and we even discussed starting a family soon. But that's when everything changed."

By this time Charlet was pacing in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron with silent tears dripping down her face.

"It was a gradual change which I didn't think of noticing at first because I would have done anything to please him. First he started to tell me what I could and couldn't wear, then it turned to the friends I could and couldn't have. Then he forced me to break contact with my mother. I couldn't even write or floo her. But after all that, he never struck me. Not until that day…."

_It was July during the summer holidays, not long before her f__ifteenth birthday. Charles had been away on 'business' constantly for the past few weeks and he was due home that day. Charlet had done her hair and make-up and put on a fancy dress. She made sure the house was presentable and had an elegant dinner prepared for when he came home. But he was late. And Charlet knew exactly the reason why. While on his 'business' trip Charlet has entered his chambers and found a letter addressed to him. Being a person of a curious nature, she opened it and started to read._

_That was when she realised, he was having an affair. The letter was from someone named Mandy, expressing her delight at being able to see him for a few weeks without having to worry about 'that bitch of a wife of yours' finding out. That was when her heart crumbled. In the last year, he had never shown any signs of infidelity. She thought he truly loved her. But she was wrong._

_Charlet sat for hours waiting for him to come home when she heard someone apparate into the hallway. She sat waiting for him to enter the living room. When she heard the door open she glanced up at him as he closed the door._

"_Where have you been?" she said in a small whisper._

"_Out!"_

"_You said you'd be home at 7!" Charlet stood up and walked towards him._

"_Well I'm late, deal with it!" Charles pushed past her and moved towards the small drinks cabinet. He took out a glass, poured himself some firewhiskey and promptly swallowed the whole glass in one swallow. _

"_I know exactly where you've been Charles! You've been having an affair with some slut named Mandy! How could you! I thought you loved me Charles! How could you do this to me! Was I not enough for you! I'm your wife god damnit!" she screamed at Charles. _

_Charles suddenly turned his red, angry face towards her. She suddenly regretted shouting at him. He stalked towards her and grabbed her upper arms roughly. "Exactly, you're my wife! I expect you to do as I say, when I say it, and not ask questions! Mandy is none of your god damn business! If I want to have a mistress I bloody well will! And don't you ever, EVER scream abuse at me again! Get upstairs! I don't want to see your face!" he spat. He quickly let go of her arms pushed her away and she stumbled backwards from the force. _

_Charlet was so angry that she turned to him and slapped him hard across the face. "__I won't obey your every command Charles! I am your wife and I expect you to be faithful to me! I want you to stop seeing Mandy right now Charles, because I won't have it!" she quickly turned around and headed for the door, when she suddenly felt someone grab her arm and pull her backwards. _

_She felt a hand grab her hair and pull her backwards towards the sofa. Charles had roughly grabbed her; he was in such a rage. He spun her round to face him and punched her squarely in the face. Charlet was so shocked she just stared up at him from the floor._

_She couldn't even move from sheer shock. Charles leant down to her face and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Don't you ever, EVER, do that to me again you bitch! I am the master of this house, and I am the one that controls every aspect of this family! Now, go upstairs to bed and wait for me there' he spat at her angrily. Charlet slowly stood up and walked towards the door on shaky leggings, still holding her face where Charles had punched her._

_Once safely in her chambers she lay on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She knew then that there was no escape. The man she once loved was gone._

Charlet was sobbing very loudly now, and no one spoke. It was Hermione who was the first to talk.

"Charlet, why didn't you use your wand and do something!"

Charlet turned her tear stained face towards her. "I couldn't. My wand was up in my room and I knew I couldn't use magic outside of school. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, I can't harm him."

"What do you mean?"

Charlet pointed to the necklace she was wearing "This necklace prevents me from using my magic to harm him in any way, it also blocks glamour charms. And I couldn't physically attack him; he would overthrow me in a heartbeat."

After all this, Harry was looking quite distressed. He walked over to Charlet and grabbed her in a hug. "Why didn't you ever tell me? There must be something we can do!" Charlet hugged him for a moment longer before pulling away. "I just didn't want any one to know. But now everyone knows anyway so it doesn't matter. There is nothing you can do Harry. I'm bound to him until one of us dies." At this she started sobbing again and Harry wrapped his arms around her.

Ron hadn't said a word since he'd entered the Room of Requirement but was now looking thoroughly distressed. "She's right, Harry. There's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do. Not even Dumbledore or the Ministry." Harry still held Charlet in a tight embrace and whispered in her ear "Don't worry Charlet, we'll think of something."

Charlet was slowly walking back to her room, praying that Charles hadn't returned yet. She opened the door and walked slowly into the darkened sitting room. There she saw Charles sitting in a lounge chair with two bodyguards behind him. "Where have you been?"

"I…I just went for a walk, to get some fresh air." Charles suddenly stood up and stalked towards her. "When you want to leave, you must ask permission, you know that. But I'll let this go for today since I wasn't here for you to ask." Charlet let out a relieved breathe that she didn't know she was holding. "Now, go into the bedroom and wait for me there. You won't be leaving it tonight."

Charlet bowed her head and slowly made her way towards the bedroom, all the while trying not to let the deep waves of sadness and desperation crash over her. She sat, waiting, on the king sized bed for an hour waiting for him to come.

She almost thought he wasn't going to join her. But that dream was short lived, because shortly after she thought this, Charles entered the bedroom and took off his jacket, then started towards her.

**Meanwhile in the staff room**

Dumbledore was standing, looking at his seated peers. They had all noticed the bruise on Charlet's fact just this morning and had been worried about her all day. Dumbledore had told them all about how Charlet had come to him for help and about the history of her marriage to Charles.

"But Albus, surely there must be something we can do!" cried Minerva McGonagall.

"I am afraid not Minerva. The best we can do is to try and look out for her, and try to be around her as much as possible." He replied looking very solemn.

All through the meeting Snape had looked very pale and Dumbledore had noticed this. "Severus, your looking very pale, is anything the matter."

Severus looked up at Dumbledore "Charles Rothwell, I…I know him! He became a Death Eater about 3 years ago. He is one of the more ruthless and dangerous. I've seen him before at meetings. Do you know what he could do to her?" Dumbledore looked very grave at this news.

"A Death Eater, Severus? Are you sure?" Severus nodded. "Very well, then she will need extra protection. We all must band together to keep her safe. If any of you find anything untoward, report it to me immediately." All of the assembled teachers heartily agreed to this news. Dumbledore turned and addressed McGonagall.

"Minerva, Charlet is one of your Gryffindor's; she will most likely go to you if she needs you. Ask everyone in your house to keep an eye on her, especially outside of classes and on weekends. Charlet will need all the help she can get."

Professor Flitwick suddenly called out "And what of Potter? He and Charlet appear to be rather close, should we warn him about Rothwell? If Potter and Charlet get too close, you know Rothwell will retaliate, and it will be Potter that will be harmed."

"That will not be necessary Filius; I believe Harry, on some level, already knows of the danger. I just hope he will stay clear and not get himself involved."

"But Albus" cried McGonagall "This is Harry! Of course he'll get involved; he won't just stand by and let this happen to the poor girl."

Dumbledore turned his tired face towards her "Indeed your right Minerva, indeed your right."


End file.
